gabes_pokemon_adventures_digital_world_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru "TK" Takaishi
Takeru "TK" Takaishi is an 8-18-year-old Digidestined child partnered to Patamon. He is the son of Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi. He is the younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He is the husband and childhood friend of Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Taichi's little sister. He is the father of an unnamed son and daughter. Personality Description TK is a cheerful and amiable person. He doesn't like seeing anyone upset and will always try to cheer them up. He enjoys making people smile. In Digital World Adventures Part I, he was a crybaby due to being a young child. But in Part II, he was shown to have matured a bit being a preteen. His parents divorced when he was very young and his older brother, Matt went with their father while TK stayed with their mother. TK doesn't remember too much of his parents' divorce and is used to it thinking it was always that way. He went to summer camp with Matt on a special arrangement made by their parents. He and Matt along with the other Digidestined were chosen to become Digidestined. TK doesn't like to see anyone abuse the powers of darkness and will confront them due to almost being killed as a child and watching Angemon, Patamon's champion form die right in front of his eyes. Because of this, he is very protective of Patamon and gets angry whenever Patamon's life is threatened including when Ken tries several attempts to turn Patamon into his slave. Relationships Kinu Takeru cares greatly for his grandmother even though she is senile. unnamed grandfather Not much is known about this grandfather. Michel Takaishi Takeru and Tai traveled to France where Takeru met his grandfather, Michel who helped them communicate with Catherine, a french Digidestined. Al Takeru and Matt took a ride with this uncle in the movie. Not much is known about their relationship. Hiroaki Ishida Takeru doesn't see his father very often due to him being divorced from his mother and is always happy to see him. Nancy Takaishi Takeru lives with his mother, Nancy and has deep love for her. Yamato "Matt" Ishida Takeru cares greatly for his older brother and will always look up to him. Patamon Even though these two quarrel sometimes, Takeru cares deeply for his partner Digimon and is very protective of him. Sora Takenouchi Takeru cares greatly for Sora. When Sora was crying, Takeru tried to cheer her up. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya Takeru has known Hikari since they were young children and was in love with her. He married her at the end of Part II and had two children with her: a son and a daughter. Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya Takeru has a rivalry with Davis since Davis thinks of him as a rival for Kari's affections. Davis will try many attempts to impress Kari, but to no avail. At the end of Part II, Kari is asked which one of them she wants to marry and she picks Takeru over Davis making him cry. Ken Ichijouji Takeru didn't trust Ken at first because as the Digimon Emperor, he went after Patamon. But later after seeing how sorry Ken really was, Takeru forgave him and welcomed him to the team. Yolei Inoue Takeru is friends with Yolei. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Digidestined Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Brothers